Bruises That Lie
Synopsis Mary Finds Herself Falling For Gideon Mary struggles to resist her feelings for Gideon as she works to align herself politically with potential allies. Elizabeth and Greer find themselves in similar heart-wrenching situations with the potential for very different outcomes. Catherine and Narcisse continue their vicious power struggle over the Regency, while Claude finds herself in the fight of her life on her wedding night. Plot Elizabeth tries to hide her pregnancy from her servants as Reign Season 3 Episode 10 begins. Lola meets with Elizabeth in order to discuss the release of her father and brothers and is dismissed from Elizabeth's presence when she calls Elizabeth dishonorable. Mary meets with King Charles to ask if she may continue seeking suitors at French court. Narcisse interrupts and takes over the discussion attempting to push Mary out of France. Greer brings a letter from Lola. Narcisse approaches King Charles about Claude's impending marriage to Duke Boinel. Despite promising Claude that she could choose her own suitor, and despite both Claude and Catherine being against the marriage, Charles agrees. Mary intends to confront Gideon but oversees him arguing with Leith. Greer lets her know they've broken the English cipher just as Narcisse requests Mary's presence. Claude and Catherine argue with Charles about Claude's marriage when Mary enters the great hall. Narcisse enters next and reveals that the gold Duke Boinel paid is missing. Narcisse and Charles warn the women that they will be punished if any evidence suggests they had anything to do with its theft. Mary finds Gideon exercising his frustrations and sword work in a courtyard. She has learned that Elizabeth sent Gideon to France to seduce her and that his every move is being watched. Mary agrees to let Gideon seduce her so they can both play Elizabeth and get what they want. He'll get to see his daughter and she'll get to rescue Lola. Claude and Leith discuss the swiftness with which she is to marry Duke Boinel. He wishes she could marry someone like him. Dudley and Elizabeth discuss the fact that he is scheduled to go before a tribunal for the death of his wife. There is almost no chance they can ever be together and the longer it takes for suitors to return her letters, the greater the risk she will be caught. Greer gets an unexpected and surprising visit from her one-time pirate lover, Martin. He discovers her pregnancy and learns that she has arranged to give the baby up. He offers to send gold and visit twice a year if she wants to keep the baby. Claude is married off to Duke Boinel while her family watches. As soon as they are married, he loads her in a carriage and escorts her to his estate while Leith watches them drive away. Leith visits Greer's tavern to talk to his friend and the barman keeps feeding him beer in order to forget. She encourages him not to let go of his notions of love but he's too broken-hearted to listen. He believes he'll never be more than who he was born while she has come to believe that what a person thinks about himself is more important. Queen Mary and Gideon enact the first stage of their plan to have Jeffrey, Gideon's servant, report back that they are falling in love. In the middle of what is supposed to be a romantic dinner, it begins raining. She takes him into her chambers to kiss him in front of a window where Jeffrey will be able to see them and gold falls out of a window seat. They kiss and Mary leaves it somewhat breathless. Claude and the Duke arrive at his estate and she has said nothing to him on their entire ride. He calls her an embarrassment and poorly behaved and then hits her when she questions him. She boxes him the way Leith taught her and storms out. The next morning, Mary confronts Catherine about the gold. The parents Greer has chosen for her child visit the tavern. It's her sister and her sister's husband, a titled man with no money. Greer tells them that they will live in France and raise the child there and no one will know the baby isn't theirs. She wants the child to be raised near her so that she can visit and instill the values into it which she wishes had been taught to them. Gideon buys a doll for his daughter in the market and Mary finds him there. She learns that Elizabeth is "considering" dates when he "may" be able to return home to visit his daughter, but Elizabeth's words make it clear that she has no intention of keeping her promise. While Elizabeth's servant's back is turned, someone poisons the Queen's tea. None of the suitors she wrote to have accepted her proposal. Mary returns to her chambers to find they've been ransacked by Narcisse and his men. Her servant, Timothy, had his hand cut off and then jumped off the castle after he was caught spending a piece of Duke Boinel's gold in the village. Narcisse tells Mary that her time at French court is over and she must be out by the end of the week. Bash and King Charles walk out to meet Claude as she returns to the castle. She was on the way to Paris to hide from her family. She cannot hide her bruises and they spur Charles to action. He bursts into a council meeting and asks them to overthrow Narcisse and install Catherine as Regent since it is clear Narcisse does not have the Valois family's best interests at heart. The privy council votes to place Catherine in the Regency. Mary is safe at French court. Lola meets with Elizabeth once again. After hearing about the joy John has brought to Lola's life, Elizabeth finds herself in pain. She leaves their meeting in a rush. Catherine and her soldiers and archers trek into the woods to meet with Duke Boinel. She is the reason he hit Claude and Claude's abuse was the catalyst to have her reinstalled as regent. Dudley finds Elizabeth in her chambers. She has had a miscarriage and had to clean it up herself so that no one would see or find out. He is free, but they aren't free to be together. Leith visits Claude and learns that she was able to protect herself with the skills he taught her. He asks her to marry him, vowing to rise in station until he's a candidate suitable for a princess. Elizabeth tells William that her inability to be with the one she loves doesn't mean no one else can be. She sends Agatha to her father in France and releases Lola's family. Gideon kisses Mary after she delivers the news to him and tells him they cannot be together. - TVFanatic Quotes Princess Claude: Stop saying you have no choice Charles, you are the king! Queen Catherine: Is it so unthinkable, a crime might take place in this castle that I had nothing to do with. Lord Narcisse: You two have become thick as thieves. Queen Mary: Do you still hold it agenst me that I defended her agents a false accusation of murder?! Queen Mary: Ambassador Gideon, you look like a man working out this frustrations, perhaps I should take a swing, as we are both frustrated with the same Queen. Leith Bayard: Sons of cobblers, doesn’t get to be with princesses. Lady Greer: I need to believe, that who we are, matters more than our station. Leith Bayard: I’ve come around to your old way of thinking. Because it was right Greer. You are who you're born into, and nothing more than people say you are. You can pretend otherwise, but the world won’t pretend with you. Queen Mary: As if I didn’t have enough problems Catherine. You give me the Dukes stolen gold. Princess Claude: I’m a princess! Queen Elizabeth: Royals have such a strange sense of family, don’t you think. My father cut off my mothers head. My sister jailed me as a threat to her rule. And You. You have a kings bastard for a son. Queen Elizabeth: Amy is dead. Our baby is gone. And to what end? We are lost to each other. Robert Dudley: I will always love you Elizabeth. Always. Leith Bayard: Marry me. Queen Elizabeth: The English did this to me. For daring to love who I want. Perhaps they are right. Perhaps I forgot what it means to be a queen. Notes * King Francis, King Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn, Mary Tudor, John Philip, Amy Dudley and Agatha Blackburn were all mentioned but do not appear. * Queen Elizabeth was looking for suiters from Austria, and Sweden. * Greer and Martin are considering raising their child. * Princess Claude was officially married to Duke Boinel, but it was annulled as it was never consummated. * Claude and Leith are unofficially engaged. * Queen Elizabeth was poisoned, and lost her baby. * Elizabeth and Robert have broken up for their safely, and Elizabeth's reign. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Servant Boy - Elizabeth and Roberts Unborn Baby Trivia * The episode Synopsis, and title were released on December 31, 2015. * The episode images were released on January 8, 2016. * This marks the first episode to be directed by a cast member. * This marks Megan Follows's director debut. * Megan Follows daughter Lyla guest star in this episode as Greer's oldest sister Ellen. Historical Notes * Princess Claude married Charles, Duke of Lorraine when she was 13, and they had 10 children. * King Henry VIII did order his wife, Anne Boleyn's beheading in 1536, when Elizabeth was only 3 years old. * Queen Mary ordered her sister, Princess Elizabeth to be locked away for 2 months in The Tower of London. * Queen Elizabeth confirmed on her death-bed she was still a virgin. * Robert Dudley and Queen Elizabeth never had a sexual relationship. Though they both agreed to have loved each other deeply, but knew they could never really be together. * Amy Dudley did die at the bottom on a staircase under questionable circumstances, but it was believed to be suicide, and Robert Dudley was cleaned of suspicion. * Queen Elizabeth did entertain a marriage arrangement from King Eric XIV of Sweden, but before she was queen. He himself didn't marry until 1568. Gallery Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 1.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 4.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 5.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 6.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 7.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 2.jpg Promotional Images - Bruises That Lie 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Tom Everett Scott | colspan="2" | William Cecil |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Saamer Usmani | colspan="2" | Martin de Lambert |- | Lyla Porter-Follows | colspan="2" | Ellen Norwood |- | Stephen Tracy | colspan="2" | Lord Thomas |- | Jean-Michel Le Gal | colspan="2" | Lord Mollet |- | Clive Walton | colspan="2" | Duke Boinel |- | Morgan David Jones | colspan="2" | Jeffery |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Category:New Pages